Coming Home
by Sarah36396
Summary: AU ending to Endgame. Clint/Natasha, Laura and the kids, Steve/Peggy. Description inside.


**AU in which Laura is Clint's sister and Steve's fate ends a bit differently than the movie. Set after the end of Endgame. This may end up being multi-chaptered, not sure yet. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)**

Clint sighed as he sat down in his favorite recliner and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling fan. It turned in slow circles, unlike his mind which was reeling. He couldn't stop thinking about Natasha; her face right before she pushed away from him, her final words, their final touches. She had sacrificed herself to save the world, but more importantly she had given up her life so that his family could have theirs back.

Clint hadn't had anyone for the longest time until he had rekindled his relationship with his sister, Laura, and then he had met Natasha. For the first time since he was young he had a family again, he had people he cared about. And the Laura had kids, and Natasha became more than a partner, and his family grew. Natasha knew how much those kids meant to him, because they had meant that much to her. And she had given it all up on a chance that they could be saved.

"Uncle Clint?" Cooper tugged on his shirt.

"Hmm?" Clint looked down at the boy. "What's up Coop?"

"I'm sad."

"What's wrong bud?" Clint pushed his worries aside and scooped the boy up. He sat him in his lap and wrapped at arm around him, feeling a surge of protectiveness. These kids had been his world since they were born, especially since none of their fathers had bothered hanging around. "What's got you down?"

"I miss Aunt Natasha."

"Ah." Clint struggled to find any words. How did he not see that one coming? A painful lump formed in his throat, one that he couldn't seem the swallow.

"You miss her too, don't you?" Cooper sighed and laid his head against Clint's chest.

"Yeah. I do." Clint managed and patted Cooper's back. "I miss her a lot."

"Why didn't she come back?" Cooper peered up at him curiously. "Everyone else came back."

"I don't want to talk about it Cooper, ok?" Clint ran a hand over his face.

"Uncle Clint!" Nathaniel raced around the corner and skidded to a haul beside the chair. "Mommy says dinner is ready! Whatcha doin' Coop?" He frowned as he looked at his brother's sad expression.

"I'm sad." Cooper shrugged. "Just talking to Uncle Clint."

"Don't be sad." Nathaniel crawled into Clint's lap and hugged his brother. "We got each other still!"

"I know Nate." Cooper ruffled the other boys hair in a very Clint like gesture. "I just miss Aunt Nat."

"Me too." The younger boy sighed and hugged Clint's neck. "I wish she would come back, like we did."

"I know bud." Clint's jaw hardened and he tried to keep a brave face for the boys. "She knew was she was doing though. She wanted to make sure you two monkeys would be ok." He wrapped an arm around both of them and crushed them to his chest. They giggled and wiggled, trying to free themselves.

"Help!" Cooper cried, laughing as Clint's fingers tickled his side. "Help me!"

"Mission failed, my little solider." Laura appeared in the doorway and shook her head. "I sent you in here to get these two knuckle heads, not join them." She smiled. Cooper scrambled out of Clint's grasp and ran up to his mom, hugging her legs.

"I tried! Uncle Clint snatched me!" He giggled as she picked him up and propped him on her hip.

"Oh did he now?" Laura laughed and kissed Nathaniel's temple. "Well, it was a good try. I am sure you put up a valiant fight."

"Definitely." Clint smiled at her, although his eyes were still sad. "He had me on the ropes."

"Come on, dinner is ready." Laura sat Nathaniel down and he took off towards the kitchen. Cooper gave Clint one last hug before crawling out of his lap.

"Thanks for talking to me. I feel a little better now."

"Any time kiddo." Clint mused the boy's hair and gave him a playful push towards the kitchen. "Go eat." Cooper nodded and grinned before running off after his brother.

"Thanks for being there for them." Laura sighed. "And not just this time, but-"

"No thanks needed sis. You know how much those kids mean to me."

"I know. I can never thank you enough for saving us. I just wish-"

"Yeah, me too." Clint hung his head with a sigh. "It isn't fair, Laura. She should be sitting here right now, not me."

"And you think that would make anyone feel better?" Laura crossed her arms. "We'd just be mourning you instead, Clint. There is only one ideal situation and we both know that it didn't happen that way. Stop blaming yourself and stop beating yourself up."

"It is my fault-"

"Stop!" Laura held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. Natasha would whup your ass for moping around like this. You haven't done anything for the last three days that you've been back except sit around and stare off into the distance. Is that how you are going to honor her sacrifice?" Laura scowled at him. "I know you loved her, Clint. I know that what you two had was special, but don't waste your life away when she gave hers for you."

"I-" Clint fell silent. He had nothing to say- Laura was right. He had been moping for the last several days, wallowing in how unfair life was. Natasha would have most definitely beat him up for that. The pain was still raw, still fresh, but perhaps he needed to try a little harder, even if it was just for the boy's sake.

"Come here." Laura pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. "I love you, you idiot."

"Love you too sis. Thanks." He squeezed her back. "Let's go eat."

.

.

.

"Uncle Clint, can you take me out to shoot tomorrow?" Lila asked, pushing her peas around her plate. "Pretty please?"

"Yeah, sure." Clint made himself take a bite of steak. It could have been shoe leather for all he cared- nothing in the world seemed right at the moment. "We'll go in the morning, before it gets hot."

"Awesome." Lila grinned at him. "Is that ok, mom?"

"Mhm." Laura reached over to move Nathaniel's cup away from the edge of the table. "Watch your cup, Nate."

"Sorry." He said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with you mouthful. Not cool dude." Clint winked at him and Nathaniel nodded, swallowing.

"Right. Sorry!"

"Thank you." Laura smiled. Cooper started telling them a story about a lizard he had found in the barn, but fell silent as light cut through the kitchen window. Clint looked up to see headlights coming down the drive and he frowned, casting a glance at the clock. It was already seven pm, and it was uncommon for them to get visitors in the day, let alone at night.

"I've got it." Clint set his knife and fork down. He pushed away from the table and made his way to the front door. He stepped outside onto the porch and crossed his arms, watching as a black sedan made its way down the drive. It pulled up close to the house and he squinted, but he couldn't see anything through the tinted windows. His mind briefly flashed to the gun that was tucked behind the table in the entry way, but he pushed that thought aside as a familiar looking head emerged.

"What's up Barton?" Steve Rogers leaned into the door of his car, resting his arms on the top.

"Nothing much. Back from playing time traveler?"

"Something like that. Had to make a few pit stops along the way."

"Oh yeah? Find anything interesting?"

"Nah, just some crazy lady stuck in the- ow!" Steve laughed and Clint saw a shoe fall out of the car. The passenger window rolled down and a woman's face appeared. She was smiling, her eyes bright.

"Hello, you must be Clint."

"That would be me." He held up a hand in greeting. "I am guessing you are Peggy. We've heard a lot about you." He smiled.

"Nothing too bad I hope." Peggy smiled. "It is nice to meet you. Steve has been bringing me up to speed on…well, everything." She shook her head. "It is all a bit overwhelming to be honest. I'd get out for a proper introduction, but…" She looked at Steve.

"We've, ah, got some plans. And I don't want us to intrude."

"You're always welcome." Clint shrugged. "You know the kids like you."

"Maybe in a day or two. That'll give you some time to get caught up."

"Caught up on what?" Clint frowned. Normally the Captain was a pretty straightforward guy, but tonight he seemed to be all over the place. Steve just grinned at him and opened the passenger door.

"I think we've got him pretty confused by now." He chuckled and moved aside. A familiar head emerged and Clint's knees buckled. He hit the porch with a thud and kneeled there, unable to form any coherent thought or movement. His heart fluttered in his chest, feeling as if it was on the verge of stopping. A lump in his throat stopped him from breathing and pure shock coursed through his body.

"Told you I had to make a few pit stops." Steve smiled and slipped back into the car. "We'll stop by in a day or two." He backed out slowly before flipping the car around and Clint still sat there, frozen in place. The taillights disappeared down the drive as the patter of feet came down the hall.

"Uncle Clint?" Cooper made it to the door first. "What's wro-" His voice died out as he spotted the woman in the drive way. He made a sound before dashing towards her, blowing past Clint. He tackled her legs hard and she stumbled several steps before snapping out of her trance. She laughed and swooped the boy up, crushing him against her chest.

"Oh, Coop!"

"Aunt Nat!" Cooper buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed, his arms clutched around her neck.

"Cooper." Natasha did not try to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, Cooper." She touched his cheek. "I missed you."

"Nate!" Cooper screamed. "Nate!"

"Cooper? Nate, get back here!" Laura called from the house, but Nate was already out the door. He skidded to a halt and his eyes opened wide.

"Aunt Natty!" He stumbled down the porch steps and ran to her. Natasha dropped to her knees and pulled Cooper into her embrace, her tears wetting his hair.

"Little Nate." Her voice cracked and she pressed her lips to the top of his head.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Laura appeared in the door. "Oh!"

"Mom, look!" Lila darted out from behind her and ran to Natasha. "How?" She demanded, crushing her aunt in a hug. "Y-you were, you-"

"I know sweetheart." Natasha hugged the three of them close. Laura's hand covered her mouth and a big tear rolled down her cheek. Nate peeled himself away from Nat and ran back up the steps to shove Clint's shoulder.

"Look! What is wrong with you?"

"I." Clint managed one word. He felt as if he was under Loki's command all over again. He knew what he was seeing, but he couldn't process it, he couldn't make his own thoughts or body work. Lila and Cooper stepped back from Natasha, looking back and forth between her and Clint. She made her way up the porch steps and slowly knelt before Clint.

"Hey." She said softly, reaching out to touch his face. All at once Clint seemed to snap out of it and he grabbed her, crushing her in a hug. A sob ripped from his throat and he buried his face in her hair. Natasha clutched herself to him, her hands holding fistfuls of his shirt.

"Natasha."

"Hey." She half laughed, half sobbed. "It's me."

"How?" He pulled back enough to look at her, but didn't loosen is hold on her.

"Steve." She swallowed hard and cupped his face. "I…I don't know how. I don't know all the details. I remember falling…and then nothing. The next thing I he was standing over me with Peggy, telling me it was time to wake up and get out of there. I think he did something with the stones, I don't know." Her words were rambled and rushed. "All that matters is that I am here. It is me." Clint crushed her against him again. Natasha pushed back so that she could kiss her, one hand sliding to the back of his neck.

"God I missed you." She murmured against his lips. They were oblivious to the rest of the world as they looked at one another, their foreheads touching.

"Not as much as I missed you. I felt like someone had taken half of me and destroyed it. I've never been so long. You've been by my side for almost twenty years now, and then you were gone just like that." He voice broke and he brushed his thumb along her jaw. "Don't leave me again Nat. Don't do that to me again. My heart couldn't take it."

"I don't plan on it." She kissed him again. Clint pulled back, his eyes suddenly serious. She had only seen that expression a handful of times and she raised a brow, waiting.

"Natasha," he began. "I know that it isn't really your style, and I know how you feel about-"

"Just shut up and ask me."

"How can I ask you if I have to shut up?"

"Now you sound like you." She smiled, knowing he'd remember her words from forever ago.

"Is he gonna ask her to marry him?" Cooper asked in a loud whisper, reminding them that the world was still existing around them. Lila made an excited sound and tugged on Laura's sleeve, grinning ear to ear.

"Shh." Laura held a finger to her lips, but she was smiling.

"Ask her!" Nathaniel said in an even louder whisper.

"I've got it guys." Clint winked at the boys before turning his attention back to Natasha. "Natasha, would you marry me?"

"I guess I could, just this once." She smiled at him, her eyes shining. He crushed her in another hug and the boys whooped. Lila ran over and tackled them both in a hug, and the boys followed. They dog piled onto Clint and Natasha, laughing and chattering excitedly. Laura added herself to the mess, hugging the two of them. There wasn't an infinity stone in the world that was worth what he had right here; his family was finally together once more.


End file.
